


Drabbles

by burning_nova



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary<br/>Chapter 1: Jack didn't do jealousy.</p><p>Chapter 2: Ianto makes a startling and uncomfortable realization doing the laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

Jack didn't do jealousy. It existed and manifested itself in completely different way in the 51st century than in the 21st century. If anything he should be feeling secure because of his current relationship with Ianto. When Ianto committed to something, getting him to back off usually involved a great ordeal or tragedy. And, Jack knew, knew, that Ianto had committed himself to whatever it was between them.

After living in the 19th and 20th century though, he knew some of their ideals and mores had rubbed off on him to some extent. He liked the security commitment brought and he knew he had certain expectations about Ianto.

He didn't expect Ianto to act like a monk when they were out. Hell, he encouraged Ianto to act less reserved and more of the young man he probably had been before Canary Wharf. But seeing Ianto flirt with the young woman at the bar brought up emotions that made him worry. Fuck, Ianto had been looking for something more between them and Jack kept blowing him off. Insulting him, really when he thought about it.

They had fought about it. In the end, Jack yelled at Ianto making out their fucking more than it really was. The hurt look on Ianto's face still made him flinch. This night out was suppose to be a way for be the start of them moving on from that argument.

Still, he knew the body language between them. He saw the connection there, the so-called 'spark' fly and knew he had to squash it before it grew. Or else he would be alone again. Jack moved in. Smiled at the pretty girl and kissed Ianto breathless. The speechless expression on her face made him feel smug.

Then Jack introduced himself as Ianto's boyfriend and the hope in Ianto's eyes made it worth it. Jack knew it'd be hard but he had to keep moving forward with Ianto or he'd lose him. Jack didn't do jealousy but he fought for what was his.


	2. Laundry Day

Ianto glared at the pile of clothing in the corner of his bedroom. The corner where Jack would routinely dump his clothing, and, when he was in a rush, dumped both their clothing. From his vantage point he could make out one of his suits, not one of the best ones thankfully but the clothing was still there. Ianto had argued with Jack about it but obviously it hadn't helped.

Grabbing the pile, he moved toward the laundry room. God damn, Jack. He thought. He sorted through the clothing quickly. Darks, whties, dry cleaning... Once he put on the first load, Ianto tried to guess how many loads he would have left. He couldn't do it. Frowning, Ianto realized he had more clothing than he expected initially.

Ianto marched toward his bedroom and opened the drawers. And there it was, proof that Jack had somehow started invading his bedroom or was it just his flat in general? Ianto moved toward the living room and saw the extra DVDs, the records he certainly hadn't bought, and a record player he hadn't owned. The kitchen revealed the same thing.

Jack hadn't moved in. Ianto knew that, he would have known that. He would have noticed that. Ianto knew he had things at the Hub but that had been a deliberate decision of his. Even when he spent most of his evenings with Jack he usually woke up alone. Jack hardly slept the entirety of the night either due to his immortality or nightmares.

Had this been a deliberate decision on Jack's part? Ianto sat down on his living room sofa. He didn't know why this was worrying him so much. This was a good thing. It meant Jack cared about him and that their relationship was more than just a convenience.

Hearing the door open—when had Jack received a key?--- Ianto stood up. Jack came in, all energy and strength.

“Ianto, you have to try this! I picked it up at the-”

“Damn it, Jack! Either pick up your clothing or buy a damn hamper to put in that corner!” Ianto yelled as he stormed off toward their—his, his damn it-- bedroom. Jack stood there puzzled and wondered what was going on. And he made a note to buy a hamper.


End file.
